One To Many Times- Miraculous Ladybug
by SolarFlare579
Summary: When Alya’s canera records her being turned into glitter, Nora gets fed up with her sister constantly putting herself in danger.
1. Chapelter 1: Time to go home

**This takes place soon after style queen. Also, don't ask how Alya's blog picked up somthing that happened after LB held out the miraculous, and yet not the scene itself. It can't find an easy way around, so just go with it...**

"ALYA!" Nora called down the terrace to her little sister as she finally came home from the akuma sight. _She is getting straight up_ Recklace _and she always ends up paying for her carelessness. She's going to get hurt really bad one of these days..._

"What is so important that you had to yell down 6 stories to tell me exactly?" Alya yelled up to Nora

"Just get up here now! No questions." Nora knew that she was probably making Alya very overly worried, but she couldn't help it. She had to protect her little sis, because at the moment Alya is the main threat to herself. " I should go calm the twins down," Nora spoke her thoughts aloud. Ever sense Alya's live ladyblog stream had shown her getting turned into glitter, the twins had been crying in their rooms. The DIDNT understand that the beetle could fix everything, and they where so panicked in the moment that Nora couldn't make them see reason.

Alya quickly ran into the hall, worried that her sister had been so desperate for her to get home."What's wrong Nora!" Alya asked as soon as she saw her older sister.

"Your beetle-blog, that's what's wrong!" Nora snapped back. "You put yourself in danger again and again, you never think about your own safety!"

"Nora, this isn't new news. Why are you freaking out?"

Nora threw her own phone at Alya without a word, already opened up to the Ladyblog livestream, right on the spot where she pushed ladybug out of he way and got glitterafied **(any other ideas on what to call that, cause I have NO clue)** Alya didn't remember that, and everything before it was a bit hazy. She was no idea this had happened until she watched it herself.

"What in the..." Alya prompted, waiting for Nora to explain. Instead they sat in an awkward silence.

 **Sorry it's so short, but don't worry, I'm not done yet! I'm also not continuing if nobody likes, follows, or reply's to it, because it's kind of a waste of time otherwise. **


	2. No more danger

**OMG THANKS FOR THE LIKE!!!!**

 **Okay, now to continue the story!**

Alya didn't want to break the silence, but. Nora certainly wasn't going to, and the girls couldn't sit there having a starring contest for an hour.

"Nora..." Alya slowly began. "What exactly do you want me to do? Bo matter what, there will always be Akumatized villains, so what difference does it make if I..."

Nora had place and had on her little sisters

shoulder, trying to hide her anger at Alya's obliviousness. "You. Put. Your. Self. In. More. Danger. You cross right into the Villains path, handing yourself to them on a silver platter.

Alya didn't know what to make of Nora's reaction, so she went to the twins room to save herself an awkward conversation. Hearing the door, both twins say bolt upright, quickly followed bye an aggressive hug given to a non-glitterfied Alya.

"Alya!!!! Your not glitter anymore!" Shouted the twins, now on the floor along with Alya

The older girl gave a smile, but said "I'm so so sorry girls... I guess this happens a lot. I know I should think more about you guys instead of my blog, but I want you to understand, if the situation is fatal, I promise you I will leave ASAP! Gotcha?"

The girls just giggled. Yeah, the got her.

"Now who wants to come with me to face Nora?"

"ME!"

The sisters walked out of the room (or more accurately the twins where carried out by Alya) to see the elder girl, who was now on her phone.

"What are you doing Nora?" Alya prompted, continuing to walk towards the couch. Nora hesitated before turning the phone around to show a paused video on the ladyblog. The video Alya live-streamed from the shoulder of the pharaoh. One that Nora hadn't seen before that day.

"Ladybug won't always be there to protect you. She almost wasn't there this time, she might not be here the next. Your _ladyblog_ is making you a target." She stated, pulling up a news clip of Prime Queen saying "isn't this Alya Césaire? The first one to ever _film ladybug?"_

"Well I don't-" Alya was once again cut off by anouther video. This time Nadja saying "Citizens of Paris being turned into coal, first sighted in the park, high school Parisians seemingly attacked the most recent akuma in protection of a fellow citizen." The video then showed a (at the time of the first broadcast) live video feed of almost all of her class turned into coal.

"Fine. I'll stop the ladyblog."

She held them down to face Nora, but as soon as she got into her room, tears began streaming down Alya's face. She let herself cry until she forgot why she was crying, and by then she sat there, looking around. She finally noticed a small octagon- shaped black box with Chinese symbols.


	3. Lets do this Trixx

**Hey guys! I wasn't acctually going to continue this story, but I got 2 Follows scence I posted the latest chapter, so I decided to continue it. Hope you enjoy! Also, Trixx is a girl because bias.**

 _I know I don't own anything with Chinese symbols on it because I don't speak a word of it_ Alya thought to herself, debating weather or not to get out of bed and retrieve the parcel. Even though it wasn't to much of a walk home, Alya's mind needed some well deserved sleep. Eventually Alya willed herself into getting out of bed and walking to her desk, regretting the decision the minuet she opened the box. A blinding orange light had knocked her over, and she knew that this wasn't some kind of "turned on flashlight prank." When somthing came out of it.

What Alya originally thought was a bouncy ball until it stayed in air- WHAT -and turned out to be some sort of butterfly-fox. "Hello Alya!"

Alya stayed on the floor

"Don't be scared! I'm Trixx, and I'm your kwamii!" The butterfly-fox announced as if that explained everything.

 _Kwamii, where have I heard that before..._

"I know! Your the thing that gives heroes their superpowers!"Alya said triumphantly, finally standing up. "Wait, shouldn't you be with ladybug or chat noir? Wait, you look nothing like a ladybug OR a cat..." Alya was _very_ confused.

"Alya," The kwamii giggled as if enjoying her panic. "I'm _your_ kwamii. Look inside the box!"

Alya felt like a ghost reading out to grab the box in front of her, where for the first time Alya saw a little orange fox-tail necklace.She took it of the box at arms length as if it might bite her, and observed the smalls details. Five sectioned of spaces, the first four orange, the final one white.

"This is totally insane!" Alya shouted in a high squeky voice. "Soooo now what?"

"Your miraculous is that of illusion; hence your special weapon is 'mirage,' and you only have have minuets after using it before you transform back. Your weapon is your flute, and you transform by saying "Trixx, Let's pounce. If you want to detransform you say "Trixx, bound back." Gotcha?"

Alya stared at the small fox. "Not at all but I'll do it anyways!" She announced. "Just gotta wait for an akuma..."

"Shouldn't take to long," Trixx said lazily. " The master's kwamii senced an akuma on the way here!"

 _Uhhh... WHAT! NONONONONONONONONO!_ Is pretty much what was going through Alya's head at that moment in time. "What are you waiting for!" Trixx yelled, snapping Alya back to reality. "Transform already!"

 _You can do this... "_ Trixx, let's pounce!"

Seeing how completely different she looked, Alya let out a little squeal before going onto her terrace and _jumping_ to the building across the street. But what she didn't notice was the akuma sitting on her roof, waiting to hear Alya's tears once again.


	4. First encounter

_This is sooooooo cool!_ Alya thought to herself as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Before stopping that is.

"Volpina!"

Alya turned around to find herself face to face with a shocked ladybug. Alya tried to say somthing, but for some reason the song impossible popped into her brain, and she couldn't get any words out.

"Back for more Lila?" Ladbug was now spinning her yo-yo in her shield circle thingamagiger. Alya was confused, until she realized Volpina was an old akuma who had claimed to hold the Fox miraculous.

"No, not Lila. Rena Rouge-" is all Alya could choke out when faced with her hero. "My outfit is different and... and my kwamii's name is Trix. I found a black box on my bed and I-I opened it, long story short I'm not an akuma!"

"Then why are you here!"

"Well Trix said that there was an akuma, so I came... are you patrol-" Alya was cut of as she was wrapped in ladybugs yo-yo and thrown off the roof.

Luckily she dug her flute into a crack between two bricks, and swung onto the ground by her own accord. Not so luckily, ladybug followed.

"I don't know what your up to _Rena Rouge_ but you aren't getting away with It!"

"I'm not going to fight you ladybug! I would never-"

Her arm was then bound by a tight string and pulled towards ladybug.

"Save it!" Ladybug grabbed her necklace and tried to break it with out pulling it off **(it's not just plot convinience, LB would have to unclasp her necklace from the back)** but it wouldn't break.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IM NOT AN AKUMA!"

Alya shouted before an illusion of a thick fog and a second her, and she ran off to home.


End file.
